youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Tobey Boy
"You were supposed to be asleep." -Tobey Boy to Aunt May. (also reffered to as just Peter Parker) is a character in Spider-Man movie YTPs. He shares a common clone source with Pizza Parker and Penis Parker, possibly being one of the two considering he was never seen at the same time as either of them. Background Childhood Little is known about Tobey's childhood. He was presumably raised by Aunt May and Uncle Ben (or some version of those two) in New York. Teenage years and early adulthood. Tobey went to high school at Midtown High School, where he befriended Harry Osborn and Mary Jane Watson, the girl who made him discover he liked dicks. He was often bullied by Eugene Thompson (who got the nickname "Flash" when he pulled his penis out of his pants to fap under his desk). When he was a senior, he attended a field trip with his class to Oscorp industries. He was bitten by a Keemstar infected with a virus that works similar to HIV, but instead of getting AIDS, Tobey got super-human spider powers. But it wasn't all good, as it gradually turned him into a sociopath. A few fays later, Tobey got into a fight with Flash which resulted in him ripping Flash's heart out and eating it. After school, Mary Jane tried to talk to him about why eating people's hearts is bad, but Tobey was a fucking weirdo so she just gave up. The next day, Uncle Ben tried to talk to Tobey about the same thing and got the same result. Tobey ditched school and went to a wrestling match to win some money. But he needed an outfit, so he took some spider themed pajamas from the garbage and called that an outfit. Tobey won the wrestling match, but he killed another guy in doing so. Additionally, the stadium owner (who turned out to be J. Jonah Jameson in disguise) ripped Tobey. So Tobey shot him and ran away to kill another innocent person. His journey to the dark side was almost complete, but he still had some good in him, which is why he became Spider-Man. Pizza-Verse collision. One day, he decided to reveal the story of his crush on Peter Holland. When James Franco stated his lack of interest, Tobey kicked him, which sent him flying across the room. Tobey then continues telling his story to You and confesses that he is a criminal. After a day at school, Tobey (with two of his clones) went to visit his Aunt and Uncle, who threw a surprise party for him. Tobey thanks them by beating Aunt May with a stick and shooting Uncle Ben. After his Aunt denies him her money, he proceeds to choke her and then take the money. The next day, while jumping around the city in his Spidey outfit, he comes across a burning building in which a baby is trapped according to it's mother. Tobey enters the building through a random window to find the baby. Tobey gets the baby from the Green Crap (one of his enemies) and takes the baby back down to it's mother, only to throw it back into the burning building and kill it. Tobey escapes arrest. Later, Tobey is introduced to Doctor Otto Octavius. Tobey and Otto then talk about pizza time for an hour and a half. Otto tells Tobey that blowing up the city will get him laid, but Tobey isn't too fond of the idea, which might be the first time Tobey shows any regard for morals. Tobey goes to the Daily Bugle to apply for a job and finds out that Edward "Chunky" Jr. is applying for the same job, so J. Jonah Jameson says that the one who captures Spider-Man in a cookie jar will get the job. When Chunky thinks that he had caught Spider-Man in a cookie jar, Tobey jumps out of the jar and pins Chunky to the wall. Chunky begs for mercy, only to get his ass footed by Tobey. Tobey goes to James Franco's apartment for Dinner, but James and Willem H. Christ both leave almost immediately (the latter claiming that a fruitcake has come to his attention). As one of Tobey's clones enter the apartment, the building catches fire. Another one of Tobey's clones (uncharacteristically) tries to save a girl he hears screaming, but accidentally kills her when he knocks a door down on her before he gets crushed by a door himself thanks to Tobey. Tobey enters and searches the room and finds the Green Crap in a closet. Unmoved by the Green Craps jump-scare, and without finding anything of desire, Tobey casually fucks off. Soon after getting thrown off a building into a parked car (without getting any injury other than back pain), Tobey and Aunt May visit Uncle Ben's grave. Aunt May says that what Tobey did wasn't "fair," and Tobey argues that Uncle Ben deserved it, to which Uncle Ben's ghost agrees. Apathetic to his Aunt's loss, Tobey walks around the city hitting on random people (including the mother of the baby he murdered and Peter Holland). That night, seeing Mary Stacy (James Franco's other girlfriend) falling off a bridge (likely thinking that saving her will somehow get him pizza), Tobey runs to the rescue in his Spidey outfit despite Mr. Aziz's protests. Tobey fails to save Mary Stacy and she is freed from her dull life. The Green Crap comes by on his glider, throws a rope around Tobey, and swings him into an abandoned Pingas plant garden. The Green Crap and Tobey begin fighting eachother. After getting his ass kicked and his back severely injured, Tobey is on the brink of giving up, but his love for pizza and fruitcake keep him going until he emerges victorious. The Green Crap gets impaled in the balls by his own glider because he was too lazy to move out of the way. The glider also hits James Franco in the head, which knocks him into a shelf of sos grenades from which he bounces off of into his own glider, which impales him. Tobey celebrates and dances at an emo nightclub. Yet upon snapping his fingers, he unintentionally detonates a sos gas bomb that kills Peter Holland. Though Peter Garfield was distraught enough to never do Spidey cosplay again, Tobey was still not aware of what happened to Peter Holland. Death. While attending a Trump rally, Tobey decided to show off his Spidey costume on the rostrum. Tobey, leaving himself out in the open, and the police being able to identify him, was shot by the police multiple times. Tobey died lamenting the realization that he spent too much time murdering innocent people and not enough time masturbating. T Category:Superheroes Category:Disturbing Characters Category:LGBT Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Alternate Forms of Characters Category:Emo Category:Characters Category:Annoying Category:Creepy Category:Criminals Category:Crazy Characters Category:Dangerous Category:Murderers Category:Losers Category:People who like money Category:Characters with Powers Category:Americans Category:Marvel Characters Category:Failures Category:Characters with Aspergers Category:RISD Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Evil Category:Killers Category:Nerds Category:Weeaboos Category:Clones